frasierfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Quest
Space Quest is the 2nd episode of Season 1 on NBC series Frasier. Synopsis THE QUIET MAN -- Frasier (Kelsey Grammer) has trouble keeping calm when he simply seeks some quiet time to read and reflect. Martin (John Mahoney), Daphne (Jane Leeves) and Eddie (Moose) invade his solitude at home, Niles (David Hyde Pierce) distracts him at his favorite cafe, and Roz (Peri Gilpin) and sportscaster Bob "Bulldog" Brisco (guest star Dan Butler) encroach on his privacy at work. Plot Dear God, It Wasn't A Dream After Martin and his physical therapist Daphne move in to his apartment, Frasier struggles with the loss of his personal space and his tensions with Martin. Daphne, Martin, and Frasier share their first day together, adjusting to each other. Frasier wakes up and is disturbed at having to share his morning with Daphne and Martin. Eddie continues to annoy Frasier by staring at him. The Best Laid Plans... After work Frasier comes home to find the apartment completely empty, he is able to only enjoy a few seconds by himself before Daphne, Martin and Eddie come home. Frasier and Martin then argue about being in each other's space. Frasier leaves and goes to Café Nervosa, when Niles comes in, and tells Niles about how he and Martin are crowding one another. Frasier is thinking of getting Martin and Daphne their own apartment, but Niles tells him to try to work things out with Martin. A Coupla White Guys Sittin' 'Round Talkin' Frasier comes home and tries to work things out with his father but his talk with his father doesn't go as planned. Frasier doesn't think things are working out and tries to tell his dad that maybe he should live elsewhere, but Martin says that he isn't going to go anywhere, and he tells Frasier that becoming closer takes time - it doesn't happen over a couple of days. They decide to give it another try. One Man's Storage Room Is Another Man's Sanctuary (Ending) Frasier gets his space at his storage with all his library stuff. Starring Recurring cast :Dan Butler as Bob "Bulldog" Briscoe Guest starring :Christopher Reeve as Leonard (caller) Trivia *First appearance of Bulldog **During his first appearance he has an outburst (the first of many throughout the series) where he says: "Hey, where the hell's my Cosell tape? Somebody stole my Cosell tape! THIS STINKS! THIS IS TOTAL B.S.! THIS... oh, here it is." Howard Cosell was an American sports journalist that died about two years after this episode first aired. A few moments later Bulldog almost starts another outburst while searching for his tape of Tommy Lasorda, a former Major League baseball pitcher and manager. *After Bulldog tells Frasier that sports keep kids from fantasizing or committing murder, Frasier mockingly agrees saying: "Yes. If only Jeffrey Dahmer had picked up a squash racquet". Dahmer was a convicted American serial killer and sex offender who was killed in prison thirteen months after this episode first aired. *While arranging to read his book (The Holotropic Mind by Stanislav Grof) on the couch and pouring himself a drink Frasier hums the Toreador Song from Georges Bizet's Carmen. *At Café Nervosa, Niles says to his waiter "Caffè latte, per piacere", which is translated (Italian to English) "Café latte, please." When the drink arrives, he complements this with "Mille grazie" ("Many (lit. a thousand) thanks"). *Each episode has a different beginning title to do with the Skyline of Seattle. This episode features an elevator going up the Space Needle. *In this episode, Frasier tells Martin and Daphne that he is not a morning person, saying "I have to ease into my day slowly." However, in The Guilt Trippers, Roz fills out a service evaluation card to assess his lovemaking, to which Frasier cautions her to remember that it was late at night "and I'm really more of a morning person." *In his first appearance, Bulldog barges in to use Frasier's radio broadcast booth saying the studio he broadcasts from (studio C) lost transmitter link (STL) power. In future episodes, however, he is always broadcasting from Frasier's booth without explanation. Photos Dear_God.jpg Plans.jpg|home alone Niles_and_Frasier.jpg White_Guys.jpg Talking.jpg Storage.jpg|Frasier's new sanctuary Category:Episodes Category:Season 1